


Yes Captain

by thelittlefanthatcould



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Making Out, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, no mention of readers gender, nonbinary reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlefanthatcould/pseuds/thelittlefanthatcould
Summary: Reader is a new member of Avantika's crew, and Captain Avantika has heard all about how well Reader follows orders.
Relationships: Captain Avantika/Reader, Reader/Avantika
Kudos: 26





	Yes Captain

**Author's Note:**

> Avantika...hot. Feel free to sub in whatever pronouns you want for the reader
> 
> Btw commissions/collabs are open

(Y/n) froze in front of the large door to Captain Avantika’s quarters, hands shaking a little as they stared at the handle. They were the freshest face aboard the ship and had tried to lay fairly low as they took the first month slow, adjusting to life at sea. They had tried to avoid any trouble but now were faced with the worst fear of any crew mate working for a captain as terrifying as the red haired siren known as Avantika. They had been called to her private quarters late one night with no explanation.

(Y/n) took a deep breath and knocked on the door, mind racing as they tried to figure out what they could have possibly done to incur anyones wrath, especially the elven captain. “Come in.” Came a silky reply and (Y/n) quickly poked their head in the door. The captain sat at her large desk, pouring over a map calmly and enjoying a glass of deep red wine. She grinned when she saw the startled crew member and pushed her curls behind her ear gently. “Well (Y/n) don’t just stand there.”

“Sorry captain.” (Y/n) mumbled and rushed in.

“Close the door.” Avantika ordered with a slight smirk that sent (y/n)’s heart racing. The fact that the woman was so beautiful made her just that more scary. “Don’t be shy dear.” The captain cooed. “...have some wine.” She stood and went to pour another glass.

(Y/n) blinked a few times, obviously startled. “...Pardon me?”

“Did you think you were in trouble?” She shook her head, amused. “If I was angry with you, I’d have just killed you without bothering to call you here.”

(Y/n) wasn’t sure if that scared them or relieved them, but they gently approached anyway. The eleven women handed them a full glass of wine and they mumbled a shy thank you.

“What was that?” Avantika cooed and tilted (y/n)’s chin up to meet her eyes, eliciting a dark blush.

“T-Thank you captain!” They squeaked out.

Avantika released them with a small laugh. “Of course. Do enjoy it, it’s one of my favorite bottles.” She said, going back to her desk. (Y/n) took this as a sign to sit down and took a small sip of the wine, sighing a little. It was dry and delicious, the captain had good taste. “So…(Y/n).” Avantika started and they looked up quickly. “You’ve been with us for how long?”

“Ah, I joined in Brussendar…” They said quietly.

“So only a month! How time flies…” She smirked. “From what I’ve heard, you’ve taken to the work well.”

They again gave a gentle nod. “Yes well I’ve lived in Port Zoon most of my life. Working on the docks is very similar to ship work...the ground is just a bit more stable.”

Avantika gave a gentle laugh at this. “I see. You know what I’ve heard the most about you? Fancy a guess?” She hummed.

(Y/n) thought for a moment then shook their head humbly. “No captain, I can’t imagine what.” They said honestly.

Avantika’s smile curled up farther into something that could almost be labelled sinister. “They talk about how obedient you are. How about that? Would you agree?”

(Y/n) started to get a little flustered. “Ah, I suppose I am...I just don’t mind following directions. I don’t presume to always have an answer or know what to do...d-don’t get me wrong it’s not lack of initiative-” they said quickly.

Avantika waved a gentle dismissive hand. “I never said it was. This is a complement, really. I appreciate someone who...knows their place.” She purred.

The heat growing in (y/n)’s stomach seemed to explode. “W-well thank you captain.” They mumbled before taking another long swig of wine, hoping to ease their nerves.

“...You know I could really use someone who can follow orders right now.” Avantika said lowly, causing (y/n) to choke a bit on their wine.

“P-pardon me captain?”

“Come here.” She said with harsh authority. (Y/n) blushed and instinctively rose from their chair, slowly moving behind the desk. Avantika reached up and gently grabbed their shoulder with a smirk before forcing them to kneel with surprising strength.

(Y/n) started to realize what was going on with a start and looked up at her, eyes innocent and wide. “...Captain Avantika-”

She hushed them and gently stroked their cheek. “...things can get so stressful out here...especially for someone like me.” She cooed. “You’re so adorable...I bet you wanna help you dear captain don’t you…” She purred.

(Y/n) was shocked by their own body as they nodded, whispering out a small “Yes Captain.”

Avantika smirked and gently pulled them up. “Good pet...now kiss me.” She ordered in a low husky tone. Almost immediately (Y/n) moved up and locked lips with the woman, eagerly sucking her bottom lip and surrendering dominance to the redhead. A chill ran down their spine as they heard the woman mewl before invading (Y/n)’s mouth with her tongue, grabbing their throat gently and squeezing ever so slightly. (Y/n) whimpered as the stimulation from the open mouthed kiss and the gentle choking made them feel light headed. Avantika finally allowed them to pull away to catch their breath. She chuckled as she watched them pant.

“You’re trembling...how absolutely adorable…” She hummed and grabbed their wrist with the gloved hand not still on the crew members throat and moved it to her low cut shirt. “Touch em.” She again ordered. Eagerly (Y/n) gave a small squeeze, massaging the breast in their hand as they quickly were pulled into another sloppy open mouth kiss. They whined as the captain bit at them roughly, the elven woman delighting in the small amount of pain being dished out. She pulled away with a small trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

“...May I?” (Y/n) mumbled and grabbed her blouse.

Avantika smirked softly. “Look who can take initiative. You may...but (y/n) darling?” She hummed and (y/n) looked up quickly. “Do not mark me.” She said in a low threatening tone.

“Y-Yes captain.” (Y/n) mumbled before quickly pulling the blouse down. Avantika’s breasts were a little lighter brown then the rest of the skin, showing a clear tan line near the top. Her nipples were already perky and hard, and her tattoo curled around and between her breasts. (Y/n) stared for a moment, stunned.

“You’ll make a gal blush (Y/n). Go on.” Avantika chuckled.

“Sorry captain...you’re beautiful.” They muttered before gently starting to place kisses along the tops of her breast, following the tan line. Their hands gently grabbed Avantika’s hips to steady themselves. They slowly moved lower, nipping a gentle trail down before happily lapping at her nipples, stimulating them gently with their tongue before latching on and gently sucking. Avantika rewarded this action with a soft moan, roughly grabbing their hair to hold them in place. They moved one hand up to pitch at the breast that they weren’t sucking.

“You’re doing so well.” Avantika praised in a soft mumble and smirked and she felt them shiver. “Obedient and likes praise...gods above you are the whole package.” She cooed.

(Y/n) quickly switched their mouth and hand position, working on the other breast with the same vigor.

“Fuck…” Avantika mumbled, biting her lip slightly. “Good pet...doing so well…” After enjoying the sensation for a bit she pulled them off. “Let’s put that sweet mouth to use somewhere more helpful. Undo my boots.” She smirked and placed her heel on (Y/n)’s thigh. (Y/n) slowly started to undo the laces, looking right into the captain's eyes and placing a gentle kiss to her knee. She let out a soft chuckle. “So sweet…” (Y/n) took their time removing Avantika’s boots before gently running their hands up her skin tight leather pants, nuzzling her thighs happily. “Take those off to...Then I think you know what to do.” Avantika said with a smirk, sitting back in her chair lazily.

“Yes captain.” (Y/n) said with a faint smile, gently grabbing the waistband of her pants and dragging them down slowly, delighted to find a lack of underwear. Avantika was well groomed with a strip of red hair, and soft yet muscular thighs with small stretch marks. (Y/n) gently started to kiss her thighs and she chuckled, throwing one leg over their shoulder.

“Now I didn't say to tease me. Get to work.”

“...May I touch myself?” They asked.

Avantika blinked and gave a small grin. “...I don’t see why not (Y/n), especially since you asked so sweetly. Just keep one hand free for me.” She cooed.

“Thank you…” (Y/n) nodded and eagerly slid a hand down the front of their baggy pants, starting to toy with themselves as they leaned forward to eagerly lap at Avantika’s wet slit, causing the elf to shudder and mewl. (Y/n) breathed heavily as they buried their face between her thighs, drinking from her like a man dying of thirst. Avantika gave a rough yank to their hair, causing them to mewl happily.

“Fuck good...so good…” She mumbled, closing her eyes and slowly starting to grind her hips up. (Y/n) quickly brought a hand up to slowly push into her, matching her hips rhythm and latching their lips onto her sensitive clit. She squeaked and threw her head back, moaning soft praises in both Elvish and common. (Y/n) released her own muffled moans as they moved their tongue faster, gently easing in a second finger. Avantika directed them eagerly, moaning and growling orders for them to go faster or harder.

She yanked their hair quickly with a sharp curse as their deft fingers found her G spot. “There! Fuck there I’m gonna-” She cried out hotly as she came, (Y/n) having to pull back a little as she coated their fingers in sticky fluid which they promptly lapped off. Avantika watched in almost fascination as they cleaned her with her mouth before letting out a gently whine. She cupped their cheek as they leaned back, hand still moving in their pants quickly. She purred softly and kissed them gently, groaning at her own taste on their lips. “Cum for your captain..” She cooed. With a start (Y/n) cried out, hips jerking as they released. Avantika smiled and smoothed their hair gently. “You poor thing, making a mess in your pants.” She cooed, kissing their forehead. “...why don’t you strip out of those and join me in bed.”

(Y/n) smiled as they finally caught their breath. “...Yes Captain.” They whispered. “Anything for you.”


End file.
